


And The World Went On

by BookWerm



Series: Something to do with Bruce Banner [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Just a short intro, Pretty sad, Some feels, Sort Of, They won the Infinity War, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: The beginning, the reason for how so many of my fics (in the making) could possibly exist. An alternate ending for the Infinity War movie where the heroes win. At a cost. Everyone who died before the almost-snap is still dead. The world barely knows what happened. Vision is dead. Thor went for the head.This is what happened afterward.





	And The World Went On

"The war's over, Doc. Everyone is celebrating."

"The last time I celebrated, people died."

"People are dead."

"Part of my point... the other guy hasn't come out since I got back to earth. So I'm fine, and no one else is." he shook his head as if trying to shake off the tears in his eyes. "Forget that. I'm not fine. A- a couple drinks couldn't hurt."

If anyone understood what had happened to Bruce Banner at all, what it was like to miss years while the world went on without him, only to come back to one that was dying, it was Steve Rogers.

The man once known as Captain America pulled up a chair silently, and they drank together.

They faced the memorial that had just been finished, built around the remains of the robot who died for everyone and dared to call himself a man.

While the surgeons worked frantically on Tony Stark and friends on teams long since broken hugged because they'd thought they'd never see each other again.

A Sokovian girl with red hair and a shattered heart cried and thought of an end that would never come.

A doctor with few friends but pain was still getting over the shock of winning the lottery with the future, of being alive.

A genetically modified raccoon who was used to being called a rabbit by now tried to win an arm off a new friend.

A Norse god smiled wistfully in the shadows. 

Someone who was not quite a tree met someone who was definitely not a bird, and another who was probably not a large cat.  

Aliens walked the earth, and they laughed with everyone else. 

A young man named Peter was being worried over (and grounded) by his aunt.

A not so young man named Peter punched his way through his tears and his pain and the walls in his room.

And the world went on.

 

 


End file.
